Valerie Gray
Valerie Gray is a former popular student at Casper High and a ghost hunter, determined to destroy Danny Phantom and other ghosts. History Parental Bonding Her first appearance was in the second episode, though she only appeared and talks for a few seconds, accepting Tucker's invitation to the dance because Kwan decided to go with a different girl. Later, it's implied that Tucker, overshadowed by Danny, breaks off their plans so that he can take Sam to the dance. Shades of Gray Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High until the appearance of a huge ghost dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Danny tries to catch the dog, but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon Gray, loses his job. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money, and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her, Vlad Plasmius takes advantage of her grudge and has secretly supplied her with various ghost-hunting weaponry, helping her to fight Danny and allowing Vlad to spy on Danny in secret for his own plans. Life Lessons Late to school after fighting each other in their alter-egos, Danny and Valerie are forced to become "parents" of a sack of flour for a one-week school assignment. At the same time, Skulker, ghost hunter extraordinaire, decides to pit Danny Phantom and Valerie against each other in a contest, the winner earning the privilege of becoming his prey. Valerie is busy with two jobs, and forces a partially-unknowing Danny to have the sack for most of the time, much to Danny's chagrin. Finally pushed to the brink of frustration, Danny gives Valerie the sack, complaining that she needs to do some work. After several failed attempts to make the two fight, Skulker realizes that both Danny and Valerie consider the flour sack as very valuable, and in one last resort he kidnaps the sack and frames Danny of stealing it with the hopes of at last, finding the winner. However, things don't go his way, and in the end he decides to capture both Danny and Valerie into the Ghost Zone to be his prey. After getting through booby traps and escaping Skulker's Island, the two eventually figure out how to work together and finally manage to defeat Skulker together. Later, Danny apologizes to Valerie, and they are able to get a C for their somewhat destroyed sack. In this episode, it is revealed that Valerie works at Nasty Burger as the mascot of the restaurant to make extra money. Reign Storm By Reign Storm, Valerie gains a friendship with Danny, which develops into having a crush on him. Vlad pulls her to the side and reveals that he is giving her the ghost hunting equipment. Courageously, she tries to fight against Pariah Dark's army to save Danny and Vlad. She also attempts to fight Pariah Dark himself with the ecto-skeleton, but Danny stops her by revealing her secret identity to her father. At the end, Valerie lets Sam know that Sam better make her move on Danny, or else she would. The Ultimate Enemy In The Ultimate Enemy, her Valerie's future self has become Amity Park's defender. When Dark Danny broke Amity Park's enhanced Ghost Shield, she tried to hunt him, but he easily sent her away. Though present Danny was able to prevent her from hitting the wall, she then fell to the ground. Before she became unconscious, she says she almost forgot how cute young Danny was. Fortunately, that future was prevented thanks to the work of Danny and Clockwork. Flirting With Disaster In Flirting With Disaster, Valerie and Danny date for a brief period of time, neither knowing Technus is the one pushing the two together while he goes about his plans for world domination. In one instance, Technus attacks Danny with Valerie's old suit, but when Danny destroys it, Valerie thinks he was trying to kill her, making her vow to stop Danny Phantom stronger. When Technus hooks up with a satellite in space, he upgrades Valerie's suit, giving her an advanced red and black-striped one, and the power to change into it at will. This was meant to further distract Danny from his own dastardly plans, as she was now even more dangerous to Danny Phantom then she was before. After Technus's defeat, Valerie lets Danny know that she didn't think she was ready to start a deeper relationship with him, breaking both of their hearts. D-Stabilized In D-Stabilized, Valerie is hired by Vlad to seek and capture Danielle "Dani" Phantom. Vlad tells her that Dani wants to destroy him. Using a ghost detector, she instead finds a human Danielle, and is unaware she is the same Dani Phantom. When mistaking Valerie as a hostile situation, Danielle runs from her into an unstable building about to collapse, where she saves Valerie's life when the hunter followed and almost perished from within from falling debris. After exposing herself as a half-ghost, Valerie captures Danielle and uses her to lure out Danny Phantom, capturing him as well. She then ships her off to Vlad until Danny convinces Valerie that she is innocent. Calling a temporary truce, the two work together to save her from Vlad Plasmius's clutches. By the end, Valerie discovers that Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are one in the same, and vows to take him down as well. Phantom Planet She makes a final cameo appearance in Phantom Planet. First she gets pushed aside by Vlad's Masters' Blasters team, and eventually takes part in saving the world from a deadly asteroid. Danny Phantom reveals himself to the world that he is Danny Fenton. It's unknown if she still hates Danny, but she was seen cheering along with everyone else in one of the final scenes, so this is unlikely. Appearance Valerie is a fourteen year-old African-American girl, with long, curly hair and dark green eyes. She seems to be a little more muscular and corpulent than Sam or Jazz, though she looks slimmer when she's wearing her red and black ghost-hunting suit. When not using her suit, she usually wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt with white tennis shoes. She also wears an orange headband, yellow triangular earrings, an orange necklace, and has two bracelets on each wrist, one yellow and the other orange. She has also been seen in a violet baby doll T-shirt in "Shades of Gray". Personality Early on, she was selfish and mean like her popular friends. In Reign Storm, she's confused for a while about why Sam and Tucker treat her uneasily, but then they remind her that she used to treat them terribly. However, her descent into unpopularity begins to change her into a nicer, less egotistical person to the people around her, making new, better friends while looking upon her former "friends" with disdain and disgust. She also becomes more compassionate and caring, going from just wanting to get revenge on ghosts like Danny Phantom to endangering herself to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. Valerie is extremely stubborn and hot-tempered, as well as very persistent and dangerous. Not even her dad can stop her dedication to hunting ghosts. If necessary, she manipulates people if it's required or it's helpful, like taking advantage of Tucker knowing ghost hunters and Dani having connections with Danny. Her anger is also something to be feared, like getting revenge on Danny ruining her new shirt by sending Kwan out to hurt him in Shades of Gray. She holds strong grudges, too, as she has never forgiven Danny Phantom for ruining her life. As time goes by, though, Valerie becomes better at supressing her fiery emotions, especially when she has to team up with her least favorite ghost or makes occasional truces with him. Danny and his friends might see her as a foe, but Valerie thinks of herself as the hero, even though she's actually an anti-hero. Valerie truly means well and is positive that Danny and all ghosts are evil, so her hatred motivates her to hunt them down. Although more fierce and harsh in the way she treats enemies than Danny, she does have the right intentions of saving everyone from harm. Sometimes, her firm stance in her beliefs gets shaken up. She strongly trusts that Vlad isn't a ghost or a bad guy, but when she finds out the truth, she is shocked and immediately decides that she'll get him back for his deceit. While certain that torturing humans is wrong, she struggles over whether letting a half-human/half-ghost be killed is morally right, only finally agreeing to it after Danny persuades her. Valerie isn't completely aware about many things concerning ghosts, yet she is sure that it's her duty to ward them off from innocent people, like her father and her crush, Danny. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities As a normal human being, she has no powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt ghosts. Combat and Hunting Skills It is revealed that she is a 9th-degree black belt in some sort of fighting. In addition to her fighting skills, she has proven to be capable to fight ghosts like the Fright Knight and Vlad Plasmius, using her suit and her fighting skills, and even Vlad himself stated that "she really is good at this" when she fought the Fright Knight. She was also seen fighting her own ghost hunting gear when it was manipulated by Technus. Everyday Exercise Being only human, Valerie doesn't have any superhuman abilities. She is established to be a black belt in taekwondo in Flirting With Disaster, but after she decides to become a ghost hunter, she begins to exercise intensively, and becomes very athletic. When she exercises, she motivates herself with her hatred towards ghosts. Equipment As a ghost-hunter, she has a wide array of ghost hunting gear. Originally, she had a red ghost-hunting suit with a silver flying board, made by Plasmius, with a wide array of ecto-guns. Later, the suit was destroyed by Danny and replaced by a black-and-red armored suit made by Technus that can be summoned from the air, with more fire power and the capability to take her into outer space in less than two minutes. Sightings Trivia *She lives in: 461 Elm St. Emerston. Coincidentally, Elm Street is the name of the street from Freddy Krugger's movies. *Apparently she is a 9th-degree black belt, just like Maddie Fenton. *Even though Valerie claims that she will hunt down Vlad after finding out that he is half ghost, this is never explored, since those events took place in the penultimate episode, and Valerie does not interact with Vlad in the last one. *In the final episode, she is seen cheering along with everyone else in one of the final scenes when Danny's identity is revealed, so it can be assumed that she doesn't hate Danny anymore. *Like Danny, Valerie Gray's real identity isn't known to most of Amity Park's inhabitants, though her dad learned it in Reign Storm, Danny, Sam, and Tucker have known it the whole time, and some ghosts (Skulker, Vlad Plasmius, Technus and probably Danielle) were aware of her identity. **However, unlike Danny, she's never directly named in any other way than by her real name in the show. *Valerie appears at least twice in each season, and is seen in every movie except Reality Trip. *In her first appearance and in the episode My Brother's Keeper, Valerie was voiced by Grey Delisle (who also voices Sam Manson), whereas in later episodes, she is voiced by Cree Summer. *Valerie, who likes Danny's human self, is the opposite of Paulina, who likes Danny's ghost self. *When Valerie becomes a ghost hunter she has two ghost hunting books: Ghost Hunter's Almanac and Ghost Killing for Dimwits. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Featured Article Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Students